Harry potter changeing the past
by harry potter we will rock you
Summary: AU harry returns to when he was eleven with fifty years worth of memories and how is that going to help him change his past
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first fanfiction i have ever written so be prepared for sparadic plot points and poor makeing up of my mind on how i want to write this.

Chapter 1 The begining of the end

Harry was standing in the middle of the room contemplating what he was doing. His thoughts were disbanded as someone walked into the room. "Are you sure you want to do this" Neville was looking at harry with a look of concern he was worried about what was going to happen if harry went through with this plan. He knew that when harry wanted to do something though there was very little he could do to stop him it had been like this since when they were kids.

* six years before *

Harry had invited his freinds a round for dinner there was a very important reason, Harry wanted his freinds here tonight he had been thinking about this for weeks, and now it was time to reveal what it was that he had been thinking. As his freinds started to arrive he started to get more and more nervous about what he was going to say. As everyone finshed their meals Harry drew up all of his courrage and got all of his freinds, attention he knew that they were not going to be happy or prepared for what he was going to say with everyones attention he began his speach, " There is more then just cathing up with my freinds that had me decied to bring you here tonight" Harry started. " What is it Harry" Hermione asked. " I've been thinking it has been 20 years since the batlle of Hogwarts and I keep rembering how many people we lost that day and i want to go back and make that better" Harry said this very quickly not trusting what everyones reaction would be. " How would you do that though Harry" Ron asked. "You can't do that it's not possible to go back in time and come back" Hermione retorted her tone said she was going in to lecture mode. "Who said i was going to come back" Harry mutterd to himself. Hermione turned with an expression of shock on her face "Please tell me you don't mean that" Hermione replied. "Sorry Hermione but when i go i won't be comeing back" Harry stated. Hermione got up and started to leave when she reached the door and spoke directly to Harry "Call me when you come back to reality" Hermione glared at Harry as she opened the door and left.

* Present day*

Harry had not spoken to anyone but Neville everyonce and a while since that night Hermione had walked saying that Harry was liveing in the past. Harry had been foucusing on how to go back in time for the past six years. With Harry finally finding the spell to send him back in to the past. Harry was sitting in a room full of candels lighting them all. Neville did not need a responce just the fact that Harry kept lighting the candels was enough to be told yes. As Harry finished lighting the final candels he turned to Neville and as he started to vanish he said the last words Neville would ever hear from him. "Thank you". With Harry completly gone Neville with tears streaming down his face replied with "Your welcome"


	2. the begining again

The begining again

Harry slowly opened his eyes his mind slightly clouded and not quite able to take in the scale of what he had just done he had made the reality he had come from impossible to return to. His mind was slowly starting to work out where he was he lifted his head and hit the celing he currsed violently and looked around seeing that he was in a cupboard and that he had succesed where no one had before.

He heard a set of footsteps comeing downstaris if his memory was correct this should be his aunt comeinjg down the staris to tap on his cupboard to get him to make breakfast for the dursleys. Now the opertunity to start changeing the future with the memories he still had. His aunt taped on the door he came out imeaditly this supprised his aunt who was prepareing herslef for her ussal speech to get her nephew out of bed her suprprise was evendent on her face "Good morning Aunt Perntuna" a flash of shock went across her face. She quickly shock her head and said "I want you to make breakfast for the family and dont burn anything i want evreything to be perfect for his special day" I smiled and shook my head this woman was so naive "Yeah um i know the secret you have been keeping from me" she turned her head to the right slightly "What are you talking about" i started to chuckle "I know i am a wizard" she stared and her mouth opended and closed a few times. I smiled and said "I will be leaveing and i will not be comeing back and also i know that dumbeldore will have a go at you for loseing me so a word of advice leave the country anmd no one will bother you" with this one last peice of advice harry collected his small amount of possesions and walked out the front door.

As this was happening Dumbeldore was sitting in his office trying to locate Harry as he was doing this one of his instruments exploded he looked at it with a confused expresion as he was doing this the rest of them exploded around him he now had no clue where Harry would be he left his office in ahurry going to call some freinds to help him find harry before the wrong people found him.


End file.
